Exhaustion
by Imagination Goddess
Summary: -Vampire Academy- Rose realized she had feelings for her mentor. Can she make him realize he has them too? RosexDimitri One-shot


**A/N - Please take the time to review after you're done. Thanks! )**

**Also, this is just a one-shot. There won't be further chapters, but maybe another story, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That all belongs to Richelle Mead! **

* * *

It almost seemed paranormal, my feelings for Dimitri. I'd been with tons of guys before, each of them appealing in their own way. Some were smart, others were nice and some were dangerous. All of them were attractive. But never before had I met someone with _all_ of those qualities. He had this mysterious aura around him that was extremely sexy.

Everyday, he'd look at me. An intense, studious look. And everyday, I'd catch him looking. Our eyes would meet for an instant before he'd blink and relax. He'd say something about how I can improve my fighting skills or asks a question. His face would go into lock-down mode. Something no one can read, because he doesn't let be written.

After today in the gym, after realizing that I was crushing on him, I couldn't get him out of my head. Was there any chance he liked me back?

* * *

Training with Dimitri was my new favorite hobby. I started making up excuses to come earlier and stay later. They never worked. He'd send me on my way or walk with me to class. I'd like to think it was because he _wanted_ to walk with me to class, but it was because I had a class with Lissa.

Today, I gave up on ever getting to spend more time with him and focused on getting the most out of the time we had. I fought hard, trying to get him into the position we'd been in before. I wanted to be close to him, but he'd never allow it. This was the only way.

I occasionally got a blow in, but I didn't even distract him enough to do something else. He simply fought back harder. I groaned with frustration when he called for us to stop. He mistook my groan for determination.

"You're exhausted," he said. "And we're out of time."

"One more go," I said, trying out a lame excuse."Or are you scared?"

His lips twitched, but he moved to the mat and fell into his stance.

I faked a move to the left and instead, moved to the right. But the exhaustion kicked in and my concentration slipped. My legs were jelly and I staggered as I tried to hold myself up. I tripped over the edge of the mat and fell towards the floor.

The pain seared through me. I hadn't realized how hard the floor was until now. It felt like I'd broken every bone in my body, all at the same time. I knew that wasn't true, but all the same it hurt a lot.

Dimitri was beside me in a flash. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. His smell was intoxicating enough to make me forget I where I was. I snapped back to reality when his hands began caressing my body. Then I realized he was checking my body for broken bones. It didn't make a difference to me, though. Let him check me all he wanted. I closed my eyes, and he went on with his examination. When he hit a particularly sore spot, I gasped and he murmured an apology.

"I don't think you have any broken bones," he told me when he'd finished. "But you'll definitely have some bruises for a while."

I didn't open my eyes or reply. For once, I was at a loss for words. When I didn't reply he leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Rose?" he asked. "Can you hear me? Roza?"

I finally opened my eyes and they immediately met his. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Neither of us blinked once. I felt something surge up inside of me. Something that made me want to lean up and kiss him, no matter how much it hurt.

I broke the stare and cleared my throat. "I'm fine."

I glanced back to his eyes, but they weren't looking at mine anymore. They were scanning my face, my body, my legs. Then, they came back up and rested on my lips. My heart fluttered sporadically in my chest. He lowered his head and stopped again, as if he was undecided.

Finally he placed his lips on mine, just resting them there. When my brain caught up with his action, I started to move my lips against his. I was an expert in this area, and was surprised by the butterflies I got when he started to really kiss back. There was an untamed passion and fire flowing from him, that no guy had ever had before.

I reached up and secured my hands around his neck. He picked me up and I barely felt the pain. I was in complete bliss.

I had to pull back for air first, panting heavily. His lips reattached themselves to my neck and shoulder. My head fell back of it's own accord, and he was able to reach new places.

I took my hands from around his neck, gathered his face in them and brought it back to my lips. He didn't protest, and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He shivered slightly, and opened his mouth, letting me explore. When I was done, he took his turn, reaching every corner.

Then exhaustion hit me again, and I drooped in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed," he whispered in my ear, but I hardly heard him. I was already drifting off to sleep. Dreams filled with Dimitri, and a long, much anticipated, make-out session.


End file.
